Starting Over
by MARiiLOVESYOU23
Summary: This is the same story as Beginning Again. But with a new name. I suck at summeries. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Vida sighed heavily as she stepped off of the bus. In two years this place hadn't changed one bit. Briarwood was still the same Briarwood it had been when she left two years ago. She could still remember that day clearly. V had left only two days after Nick had.

_--Flashback--_

_"Please don't go! I can't stand to see you leave too." Madison Rocca said to her sister, a few stray tears streaming down her cheeks. Vida sighed and dropped her bag onto the sidewalk. "Maddie. I promise I will write to you everyday! This is the chance of a life time for me. I love being a DJ. And this is my big break!" She said, hugging her sister tightly. Vida had been given the chance to travel with the most excellent DJs. And she wasn't about to pass it up. Xander and Chip stood by, watching the sisters exchange words and hugs. Xander stepped up towards the two and smiled._

_"What about me?" The boy asked, giving a mock pout. Vida smirked and gave him a hug too. Breaking away from him, she looked over at her red haired friend. "Come on Superhero. You too!" She smiled, holding out her arms. Hugging her tightly, Chip inhaled the scent of her. Pulling away slightly, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come back soon." He said, gently kissing her cheek. Breaking free from his embrace, She stared at him wide eyed for a second. The horn of the bus shook her out of those thoughts. Grabbing her bag, Vida turned and waved at her sister and best friends, before leaving Briarwood for good._

_--End Flashback--_

Shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, Vida slowly pounded the sidewalks, her feet naturally taking her to the one place she remembered most... **Rock Porium**. Pulling her large sunglasses over her eyes, she smiled. She looked different over the past two years. She still had the same brown eyes and tan skin. But her hair was longer. It reached her shoulders and was layered like before. Here and there, strands of her hair were a light shade of pink.

Taking a deep breath, She slowly opened the door. Music was blasting as she entered, and Vida saw LeeLee rush past her, trying to organize a rack of c.ds. She shook her head and laughed. LeeLee was still the same. Vida felt a shadow pour over her, and she turned her head. Xander stood behind the counter, a yellow Manager button pinned to his purple work shirt. "Why hello there Beautiful. How can I help you?" He said, smiling. Xander's hair was a little longer, and he must have forgotten to shave that morning, for he had stubble across his chin and cheeks. Vida raised her eyes behind her sunglasses. Xander had remained the same girl obsessed guy he had always been.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything.

Sorry it's short. Writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

Again... Sorry It's short. I'm blocked at the moment.

Reviews are Appreciated!

Disclaimer:: I don't own The Power Rangers or any of the characters. I wish i did, but i don't.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Vida shook her head and gave him what has become known as 'The Vida Look' and smiled. "You know Xander, Call me that again... And you will find me rearranging your limbs." She said, pulling her sunglasses a little bit down her nose, so her eyes were exposed. Xander's mouth hung open. "Vida? Is that you?" He asked, stepping out from around the counter. Vida smiled and nodded, spreading her arms out eagle style. She was wearing a pink tank top with a jean jacket over it, and a white knee length skirt.

Xander gave out a low whistle and shook his head. "You sure have changed." He said, pulling her into a hug. Vida smiled and hugged him back. "I'm not the only one. So. What's happened around here that I don't know about?" She asked, pulling her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. Xander shrugged. "Nothing new 'V'. I manage Rock Porium now. Toby and Nikki got married, and are off on their honeymoon. Chip and his uncle started a Magic shop. Which is going well might I add." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Xander stood up rod straight for a second, before turning around quickly. "LeeLee! What time is it?" He shouted, causing Vida to jump slightly. LeeLee glanced at the watch on her wrist for a second, before replying. "2:30!" Swearing under his breath, he pulled the purple work shirt off before turning and facing her again. "I have a meeting/lunch date. And I want you to come with me." He said, grabbing her arm. Turning around for a second, He shouted to his employee again. "Lee. You are in charge while I'm away. See you later." He said. LeeLee gave him a salute, and something glittered on her finger.

Walking out of the store with Xander, Vida pulled her arm away from his grasp. "LeeLee's Engaged?" She asked, placing her hands into her pockets of her jacket. Xander nodded. "Yeah. To Phineas. They are getting married sometime in August. I'm a groomsman." He replied, as if it was nothing. "You've missed out on a lot Vida. An e-mail on birthday's aren't very helpful when it comes to that kind of information." He added, glancing sideways at her. Vida nodded guiltily. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just... So many things were happening, and my career was going so great, that i really had no time for anything else." She said, staring down at the pavement infront of her.

He shrugged again. "We just missed you, that's all. I'm glad you are back. Though... I really don't want to give your car up just yet." He said, laughing slightly. Vida laughed. Her car was always one of the reasons they fought when they were younger. "So. Who are you meeting with? And why are you dragging me along?" She asked, once they reached their destination. Xander's face broke out into a grin, which made Her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Wait here and you will find out." He said, smiling.

Positioning her with her back to the fence, but in hearing range, Xander walked up to the couple that was waiting for him. "Hey guys." He said cheerfully. "About time Bly. We were just about to leave." A male voice said, causing gears to turn in Vida's head. She knew that voice... But who did it belong too? "Ahh. I'm sorry. But I brought along a friend. I hope you don't mind." Xander said, a grin showing clearly in his voice. "Not another of your flings Xander. Remember how bad the last one turned out?" A female voice said, sounding irritated. Vida definably knew that voice, But she couldn't place the face. "Ohh. But I think you will like this one." Xander said, reappearing by her side. **Xander pulled her around a corner, so she faced Nick and a very large Madison.**


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are Appreciated!

Disclaimer:: The Power Rangers don't belong to me.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Vida's eyes widened at the sight of her sister. Madison looked the same as she had before she left. The only difference was that she had a huge stomach. Maddie stared at her sister in the same shocked silence shared between them. Nick was the first one to break the sisters' staring contest, as he reached to hug the girl that had just returned. "Welcome back 'V'. We missed you." He said, pulling away from her.

Vida smiled up at him for a minute before her eyes drifted towards the ground and sighed. Looking towards Madison, Vida forced her eyes up away from the ground and towards her sister. "Maddie, I-" She started to say, before Madison cut her off. Trying hard not to get her stomach in the way, Maddie hugged her sister as tightly as she could. Vida hugged her back and smiled.

"I missed you too Maddie." She responded, understanding the silence from her sister. Smiling at the two, Xander cleared his throat. "I really hate to break this reunion up. But people are starting to stare." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Nick nodded in agreement. "And you aren't allowed to be on your feet for long periods of time." He said towards his wife as both girls pulled apart.

Madison rolled her eyes. "I think that having my sister return home overrides that rule. Thank you very much!" She replied, causing her sister to laugh out loud. As they walked towards a table for four, Maddie stopped suddenly and looked at her sister. "Oh my god. You're wearing a skirt!" She muttered, a look of shock crossing over her features. Vida stared at Madison like she was crazy. "Yeah. And you're pregnant." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nick and Xander laughed as the two girls exchanged mock glares. Sitting down, the four friends started talking about life that Vida missed. Old friends, and everything they could think of. Then the subject of Maddie's wedding came up. Vida looked down, ashamed. "I'm so sorry I missed it guys. Things just got so out of hand on tour, I couldn't break free from it." She sighed, glancing up at the three people around her.

Maddie smiled at her sister. "V. It's ok. We shot a video for you. It's fine." She replied. Vida smiled shyly back. Once she looked away again, Maddie, Nick and Xander exchanged glances. This wasn't the Vida they were used too. That Vida was tough. Something was wrong, but 'V' wasn't saying a word about it to anyone.

After all of the topics drifted off, and lunch was over, The guys stood up. "I'll go get the car and meet you out front." He said, as Xander left to go pay the check. Vida stood and stretched before offering a hand to help her sister up. Maddie grabbed the outstretched hand and lifted herself up, before dropping back down into her seat again. A look of calm shock crossed her face as she stared up at her sister. "Madison… Are you ok?" Vida asked, growing concerned that something might be wrong. She sat there in silence for a minute, just staring at her sister. **"My water just broke." Maddie said finally, as Vida's eyes widened in shock.**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm terrible, I know! But I wanted to know what everyone's reaction will be after they read this chapter. Sorry if it's short! I promise to write longer chapters in the future!


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are Appreciated!

Disclaimer:: The Power Rangers don't belong to me.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Vida's mouth dropped open. "W-w-water broke?" She asked. Madison slowly nodded. Vida's eyes widened. "NICK!" She called, not taking her eyes off of her sister's face. "Nick! Get over here NOW!" Maddie rolled her eyes at her sister. "Vida. Calm down. I know what to do." She said, sending apologetic looks to the people nearest them. Vida heard running footsteps as she stared at her sister. "Yeah... But I don't." She said, as Xander landed next to her. "What's wrong? I heard you yelling." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm in labor, and Vida's making a scene." Madison said, smiling gently at her sister. Xander'a mouth dropped open, and he reached into his back pocket. "Ok, I'll call an ambulance." He said, quickly dialing the number. Maddie's hand gripped her stomach. "Oh, Ow." She muttered, biting her lip as a contraction hit. Vida dropped to her knees, and grabbed her sister's hand. "Breathe. Just breathe." She said, her other hand rubbing her sister's shoulder. "It's on it's way." Xander said, after a few minutes. He sat down in a chair, as Nick ran up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Maddie said, keeping a vice like grip on her sister's hand. Nick and Vida switched positions, with V rubbing her knees where she had landed after dropping. Within minutes, Maddie and Nick were on their way to the hospital, while Xander and Vida drove his car. With Vida driving, Xander pulled out his cell phone yet again and started calling everyone they knew. Udonna, Leanbow, Chip, Toby, Lee Lee. Everyone that they were friends with had been called and are either on their way to the hospital or send their congratulations.

Reaching the hospital, both walked upto the Labor and Delivery Floor where Maddie was taken. Sitting in the waiting room, Vida sat silently in a chair, zoning out for a minute. Her baby sister was having a child. Yes, they were twins, but Vida was older than Madison by 10 minutes. Everyone around her was buzzing about their loved ones haviong babies. But She couldn't get over the fact that her baby sister, Madison Elaina, The one she had protected while growing up, was now giving birth to a baby.

While in her little trance, Vida didn't notice that Udonna, Leanbow and Chip had entered the waiting room. Looking over at where she was sitting, Udonna smiled. "Vida! You're back." She said, pulling the girl from her trance. Vida stood up and hugged the older woman. After hugging Leanbow, She turned to Chip, who just smiled at her. He pulled her into a hug, in which she smiled. "Wow 'V'. You've changed." He whispered, pulling away. Vida was about to respond when Nick ran down the hall. **"It's Twins! A boy and a girl." He said breathlessly**.


End file.
